clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Club Penguin Fanon:Gaming the system
Wiki-lawyer and fillibuster MUST BE LEGAL # x 16:31 Explorer, you're the mster of wiki-lawyer. # x 16:31 ... It does, actually. You knocked Sheepman for a loop with that, and so did Bugzy. # x 16:31 ... Bugzy used wiki-lawyer without Latin. # x 16:31 Because no one gets ad hominem or formal fallacies or hypothetical propositions and such... # x 16:31 He knew what straw man was, he just din't say straw man. # x 16:32 Plus, no one here GETS the concept. # x 16:32 Again, Bugzy did the same, but with common English. # x 16:32 They need it to be explained in baby terms. # x 16:32 Hello! I do! # x 16:32 Fine. # x 16:32 Well, that doesn't mean he should ban it. # x 16:32 But don't you think TLDR wiki lawyering wouldn't actually be classified as such? # x 16:32 Just because some people are better writers than others... should they be punished? # x 16:32 ... It is, according to "CPFW is not a court of law". # x 16:33 If an argument is understandable and meaningful and not time-wasting, it's not like you can ban it. # x 16:33 Any use of advanced arguments would be wiki-lawyer, as consensus is debate. # x 16:33 ... He can and he does. # x 16:33 Advanced arguments can be broken down. # x 16:33 Explorer, if he's not after you, truly, he is after me. # x 16:33 ... How can you not see that fillibustering is specifically directed at me. # x 16:34 ... He knows that I use it to sway the masses. # x 16:34 ... My rant, he says, makes them bow and "yes sir, yes sir, three bags full". # x 16:34 Meh. I won't get involved with that part. # x 16:34 He also knows my almighty mastering of fear-mongering. # x 16:34 ... He is specifically targeting me wtih fillibuster. # x 16:35 ... ...-and all my arguments to support it is wiki-lawyer. # x 16:35 back # x 16:35 TS, isn't that really your problem? # x 16:35 It's a two-punch to cripple me. # x 16:35 And not mine? # x 16:35 Well, ZK won't ever listen to me. # x 16:35 ... My opinion is not equal on consensus, it's lower, because I hate consensus. # x 16:35 ... This is why I'm using the Ignore Clause. # x 16:36 Ugh. # x 16:36 Common sense dictates, he claims, that it can be ignored if the greater good is at stake. # x 16:36 Isn't wiki-lawyering treating the place like a courthouse? # x 16:36 ... That doesn't mean not being able to argue. # x 16:36 Oh. I think I should just turn around and leave... # x 16:36 Therefore, because the only way I can work is by breaking a rule in GTS, I exempt myself from it. # x 16:36 Could go play JC2 # x 16:36 Explorer, I always have and always will see debate like a courthouse. # x 16:37 ... I always have and always will speak in elevated and advanced speeches. # x 16:37 ... IT'S WHO I AM. # x 16:37 ....TS, this is seriously too much to deal with. # x 16:37 ZK isn't making an anti-filibuster law to help consensus... # x 16:37 And I will always be commie! # x 16:37 I can't straddle sides forever. # x 16:37 I'm the only man who uses it, so he's banning me alone. # x 16:38 And now we descend into the madness of useless arguments and conversation. # x 16:38 I'm not going to get involved with this. # x 16:39 Explorer, it's simple. # x 16:39 ... Those two rules invalidate my opinion. # x 16:39 ... As I am only capable of fillibuster... my rants are ignored. # x 16:39 ... Which allows all others to overtake my consensus... # x 16:39 Finally! # x 16:39 ...-and prevents me from holding back any change. # x 16:39 It's never simple. # x 16:39 ... Not with you. # x 16:40 ZK is a genius beyond comprehension; he knows I am the one obstacle he can't jump over. # x 16:40 he can just walk around you # x 16:40 ... I thought that'd be obvious # x 16:40 I am the ninety year old Senator who holds the whole chamber back with my rants and series of tubes. # x 16:41 ... The whole chamber hates me, but I fillibuster onwards... # x 16:41 I am the 20 year old commie! # x 16:41 ...so they ban fillibuster. What else could they do to shut me up? # x 16:42 Ban you? # x 16:42 No, I'm so entrenched in my seat by my constituants that I can't leave without death. # x 16:42 ... My voters love me and pretty much guarentee life teure. # x 16:42 ... Pardon, tenure. # x 16:43 ....... # x 16:43 ... (It's a metaphor, MM.) # x 16:43 I'm gonna work on those examples you requested. # x 16:43 (The voters represent my position.) # x 16:43 ... Okay. # x 16:43 I never said it wasn't a metaphor. # x 16:43 When Antican's done... heh heh. # x 16:43 ... We'll be able to talk secretly. In private. # x 16:44 I just can't believe it's the exact same thing over and over. # x 16:44 And no one will know what we're saying... # x 16:44 Who's this "we"? I can't speak Antican. # x 16:44 ... I can't even read what you were writing. # x 16:44 besides, I've always believed that you, Explorer and in some cases, ZK take this wiki too seriously. # x 16:44 THIS IS SERIOUS BUSINESS. -TurtleShroom, martyred